


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Love Confession, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Tension, as you all know, im shit at smut so, im sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the zombie Apocalypse, do the laws even matter at this point? No. Obviously not so there should be absolutely nothing from stopping Rick and Carl from being together. Well, besides the fact that they refuse to confess to each other and continue to silently pin from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotiles (haleashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleashes/gifts).



> Hey guys! So I'm back and man, it's been a while. I'm sad cause I have promised you guys so many fics but I've been too lazy to write or too stuck. Well, I'm trying. Because I have so many half written stories in my email that I gotta finish but I'm lagging.  
> Anyway, this is for Shotiles because they're great and I highly respect them with a passion, it's insane. I hope you like this hon!

Michonne and Carl were sitting on the floor of a run-down house they found, playing with Judith with a few toys they found in the house when Rick came jogging down the stairs with two blankets and a few pillows.

"I found a few more blankets, pretty thick and some pillows. Michonne, I'm gonna need you to bring the two mattresses down while I go on a quick run down the street; there wasn't much food so I'm gonna go see if I can some from the nearby shop. Then we can board up the windows and light the candles and lanterns." He explained, stetting the blankets and pillow on the battered couch. 

Michonne nodded picked up Judith, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Rick shrugged, "Depends on how much I find. Gonna bring two bags with me just in case I find more than a few thing."

"I can go with you," Carl said, standing up and brushing off imaginary dust. 

Michonne laughed as she lightly bounced Judith in her arms, "Should I be offended?" She teased with a smile.

Rick knew she was teasing, it was the only thing that kept them distracted from what the world really is and it always brought a smile to Carl's face, which was rare and always completely worth it, "Maybe," Rick shrugged, "You could try and kidnap her or something."

Carl threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, making Rick's stomach flutter like he was a teenager again. Carl's had that type effect on him, has for a while. Rick wasn't sure what it was or if he likes it or not but he could definitely get use to it.

"Highly doubt she'd do that, Dad," Carl laughed, "I mean, let's face it; Michonne can't handle a one year old on her own." He teased.

Michonne gave a fake gasp, "I will have you know that I took great care of Andre before the world went to shit." 

Rick and Carl looked at her with soft eyes, both knowing the story of what happened to her son and knowing it still stung a little.

"I know," Carl smiled before turning to his dad, "But really, Michonne's got this. Please? It never hurts to have an extra pair of hands." He pleaded with big eyes.

And he was right, it never hurt. But it didn't help take away the pang of worry that shot through him. But he also knew he would give in, always wanting to give Carl what he wanted, given the circumstances. So he nodded and rested his hand at the back of Carl's neck, squeezing gently, "Alright."

Carl grinned and nodded, "Let me go grab my gun and bag."

Rick nodded and watched as his son went to go retrieve his items. He didn't realize how long he was staring for until Michonne snapped her fingers in front of his face. He turned his head and saw Michonne giving him a look and  Judith giggling and waving her arms everywhere. 

"What?" He asked, 

blushing slightly.

Michonne just smiled and turned away, rocking Judith gently as she made her way to the kitchen, "Look to see if they have any baby formula," Was all she said, ignoring Rick's questioning look.

Rick opened his mouth the say something but Carl came in and smiled, "Ready?" He asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Rick, forgetting whatever he was going to say, smiled and nodded, looking down at his son, "Yep. Got everything?"

Carl nodded and looked over at Michonne and Judith before making his way over to them. He smiled and held his hands out for his sister, "Bye Judy, I'll be back soon, yeah?" He said softly. Judith giggled and gripped his finger, making the boy grin and kiss her head, "I love you."

He handed the baby back to Michonne and smiled at her, "I'll see you in a bit?"

Michonne grinned and nodded, "Go find me some comics."

Carl chuckled and nodded before heading back over to Rick, "Let's go," He smiled.

Rick nodded and looked back over at Michonne, giving her a nod, which she returned, before him and Carl left.

*****

"So we split up since it's not that big of a shop and whatever you think is useful, stuff it in your bag," Rick explained, loading his gun.

Carl nodded and opened his bag, "Okay. Anything specific?"

Rick thought for a bit before shrugging, "Anything for Judy, baby formulas, diapers and such. Then any kind of food for us."

Carl nodded and the two were splitting off.

Carl was sweeping his eyes over a shelf, eyeing the items. Most were medicine, so Carl grabbed a few and stuffed them into his bag because they can come useful some day. He looked at the shelf again, ready to give up before he found two or three boxes knocked over. He picked them up and grinned when he saw they were still sealed baby formulas. He quickly put them in the bag before walking away.

He searched other shelves and saw a few other things that could help them last the week, like boxes of stale crackers, and even a few bottles of water. He started to walk over to his dad so they can go to another place when he stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled when he saw a few packets of M&M's, most likely stale. He quickly snatched them in his hand before making his way to his dad.

"Hey," He said as he walked behind him. Rick spun around and smiled, "Find anything?"

Carl nodded, "Found a few boxes of formula for Judy and some crackers and water. What about you?"

Rick held up his bag that seemed pretty full, "Yeah, found some canned goods and some bagged chips. Probably stale but they'll be good."

Carl grinned, "We did good, next one?"

Rick opened his mouth to reply when suddenly, a loud thud rang through the room. Their heads snapped in the direction of the door and saw a group of walkers trying to break through the glass doors and windows. Far too may for them to take down. Rick quickly looked around, trying to find any escape. Then he saw the freezer in the back. He quickly pushed Carl in the direction, "Go, go, go!" He yelled just as the walkers broke past the glass and made their way quickly towards the two.

Carl scrambled towards the back, glancing back at his dad before fiddling with the door handle and quickly opened it and felt his dad push him again. He fell to the floor and quickly turned to his dad just as he closed the door right when the walkers caught up.

Rick locked the door quickly before collapsing against the door, panting before he looked over at Carl, "You okay?"

Carl looked shaken up, eyes wide and breathing deeply. He nodded nonetheless, still shaking. Rick instantly crawled over to him and opened his arms, "C'mere."

Carl instantly moved over to him and wrapped his arms around his dad and held on tight, "Sorry," He whispered. Rick just kissed his head and held him tighter and looked at the door where the walkers were banging, trying to break it. But they were safe there, Rick was sure of it. 

 ****

The walkers were still banging against the door, still trying to bust through. Rick had moved him and Carl into the corner, behind some racks, long ago. They weren't sure how long they've been in there but it's been a while and Rick still hasn't come up with a plan. Carl's head was resting on his lap, gazing up at the ceiling as Rick combed his fingers through his locks softly.

"Sleepy?" Rick asked. He was pretty sure it was late. Maybe not really late but late enough. Carl just nodded slowly, "And a bit hungry," He whispered. 

Rick removed his hands from Carl's hair, making the boy whine softly, before reaching over to his bag. He rummaged into it for a second before pulling out a water bottle and a bag of Lays Potato Chips.

Carl made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and quickly sat up, reaching for the bag. Rick easily handed it over and smiled when Carl snatched the items and tore the bag open and began to munch on the stale chips, groaning as he chewed. 

"This is great," He said around a mouthful of food.

Rick chucked and shook his head, "Manners," Was all he said. The two at there for a few moments longer, the only sounds filling the room were Carl munching on the chips and the occasional sips he took of his water. He turned to his dad and offered the bag to him.

Rick smiled and took a few, stuffing his mouth, "Thank you." Carl grinned before standing up and stretching, making his shirt ride up ever so slightly. Rick couldn't help but peek at the sliver of skin that was shown to him, making him feel only the slightest bit guilty. 

Carl walked around the small freezer, running his fingers over the metal racks softly, "Never thought I'd be this bored," He whined.

Rick laughed. Even when the world's gone to shit, he's still your typical teenager, "What do you want to do?" He asked, crossing his arms. They didn't have many options but they'll take what they can get. Maybe Rock, Paper, Scissors. 

Carl shrugged and made his way back to his dad and plopped down next to him, leaning against his shoulder, "No idea. Only so much you can do trapped in a freezer from zombies."

Rick laughed and wrapped his arm around Carl, "I'm sure we can think of something."

Carl thought for a moment before his eyes lit up, "Wait I got you something!"  He scrambled away for his bag, making Rick's side cold. He ignored the small feeling of disappointment and watched Carl with curious eyes as he dug around in his bag. 

"And that would be?"

"Hold on!" Carl said, not looking up. He dug around for  a few moments more before a small 'ah ha!' escaped from his lips and turned to his dad with a teasing smile, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He commanded. 

Rick gave him a skeptical look, wary of his son's actions, "Carl-"

"Please?" Carl gave him his best puppy dog eyes that he knew would work on his dad. Always has when he was younger. It never really worked on Lori so that's why whenever Carl wanted an early dessert or a toy, he went straight to his dad. 

Rick sighed but closed his eyes and held out his hand, "Carl I swear to God, if this i-" He stopped when he felt an item land on his palm. He curled his fingers around the bag, feeling the crumpled edges. He opened his eyes and grinned when he saw the bag of M&M's. He then looked up at Carl, wearing the same grin, "Where'd you find these?"

"Found the last few bags on the counter and thought it'd be a nice treat for you since you like stale M&M's," Carl blushed and looked down with a small smile, "I mean, it's not much but."

Rick grinned and pulled Carl close, "Thank you," He whispered.

Carl placed his hands on his dad's shoulders and smiled at him, "You're welcome." He grinned and stayed right where he was, not making a sign of moving. Rick wasn't about to start complaining. 

So he opened the bag and shook a few out and tossed them into his mouth. He smiled and offered a few to Carl, who shook his head and cuddled closer to his dad, laying his head on his shoulder.

"We have to come up with a plan," Carl said after a beat of silence, "We can't stay in here forever."

Rick nodded and rubbed his back gently, "Not much we can do though," He said, "The only weapons we have are guns and metal bar you picked up on the street. And there's too many for us both to fight off." 

Carl gave a whimper and closed his eyes, "Michonne might find us? But she'll have Judy..." He sighed. 

Rick kissed his head, "We'll figure it out." He took and M&M and offered it to Carl one more time. This time, Carl opened his mouth, making Rick laugh and pop it in his mouth. Carl giggled as he chewed, watching Rick's reaction the whole time. 

Rick's eyes traveled to his moth and watched as Carl chewed the M&M before swallowing. He looked back up at Carl and saw that he was watching him just as focused. 

Now truth be told, Carl's a brave kid. Brave and outgoing and that can sometimes be a bad thing, especially with the way the world is now. But right now wasn't one of those times. So he wasn't completely shocked when he saw Carl lean in and wasn't shocked when he found himself doing the same.

He  _was_ shocked, however, when he felt sparks shoot through his whole body when their lips finally touched. He never believed in the whole first kiss myth but he was pleasantly surprised when he felt like fireworks were going off, different colors bursting behind his eye lids. He dropped his bag of candy and wrapped both arms around his son and pulled him closer, making Carl straddle his lap. Smiling when he felt the boys hands go into his hair, he dropped his own hands to Carl's waist, holding on tightly. 

Carl smiled against his dad's lips and turned his head, making their noses bump, so he can deepen the kiss. This was his first kiss ever. Considering that the apocalypse starting when he was only seven and he was now sixteen. But it was probably the best first kiss he could ask for. He knew it was unorthodox but he didn't think any of that mattered anymore. So he let himself feel, let himself get sucked into the warmth that was his dad, sighing when he felt Rick hold on tighter. He felt more protected than he ever has but that wasn't unusual; he always felt more secure with his dad. Like his dad was his actual hero; and he was.

The two continued to kiss for a few more minutes, both letting out small sound, whether it be a sigh, a moan or a whimper that mostly came from Carl's part, before Rick pulled away with a puzzled expression.

Carl opened his eyes to see why they stopped but tilted his head and his dad's expression, "What?" He asked, panic slowly bubbling. Maybe Rick was starting to regret this, maybe-

"Do you hear that?" 

Carl's eyebrows drew in and he focused on whatever sound he was suppose to listen to but didn't hear anything, "No..what is it?"

"Exactly," Was all Rick said. It took a moment but then it finally clicked into his head; the banging from the walkers stopped. 

 Rick made a gesture for Carl to stand up and the boy quickly grabbed his metal bar as Rick pointed his gun to the freezer door as he slowly unlocked it and opened it, just as slow.

And of course, who stood on the other side of the door, was none other than Daryl, pulling a bow from a dead walkers head. He looked up and a look of surprise plastered his face, "Rick?"

Rick sighed in relief and stashed his gun away, "Oh my God." He said before speed walking over to the man and hugging him. 

Daryl laughed and hugged back before pulling away and saw Carl walk out, "Hey little man." He teased as Carl's face lit up and he botled for the archer, hugging him tight.

"Where the hell where you? How'd you know we were in there?" He mumbled before pulling away. Rick went to go get their stuff and before coming back just as Daryl started talking.

"I was looking for a place to camp out," He said, cleaning the tip of his arrow with a rag that's seen better days, "But I figured I'd need some food. I was gonna skip this place but I saw the group of walkers pressing up against the door and knew someone was in there so I figured I'd help out a bit," He shrugged, "Kinda glad I did." He laughed.

Rick chuckled, "Yeah, so are we. We thought we'd be stuck in there all night."

"What were you two doin' out here?"

"On a run," Carl said, "We found a secured place and decided to stay there for a few days. But we ran low on food so we figured to try and find what we can. We were about to go to the shop next door when the walkers broke through and we lock ourselves in the freezer."

Rick nodded, "Yeah and considering we ate half of what we found, looks like we gotta get more before we go back to Michonne." He sighed. 

"Michonne?" Daryl said, perking up with a smile, "She's with you? Why didn't she come on the run?"

"Someone had to take care of Judith," Rick said, placing his gun in his holster, "But we gotta make this next place quick. You gonna come with us? Like Carl said, the place is secure and if we get lucky, we'll have food."

Daryl chuckled, "Are you kiddin'? I'd be a fool to separate from you guys again."

******

After they polished off the last shop, they made their way back with all bags filled to the brim. They found diapers, a baby bottle and some clothes for Judith, a long with a few shirts for the boys and s a couple for Michonne. They also found all kinds of food, and they all knew they'd rest easy for the week. 

Once they made it to the house, Daryl whistled, "Seems pretty big. The whole place secured?"

Rick nodded as he opened the sliding gate, looking around for walkers, "Michonne and  I spent a day making sure no one could get in. Moved all the mattresses down stairs and pillows and blankets downstairs and whatever was useful. It's nice."

Daryl was looking up at the house as he walked to the door and let Carl go in front of him as Rick closed the gate and locked it.

"It's pretty dark so we gotta close the curtains and keep the lanterns on low," Rick said, walking up to them.

Carl walked in and smiled when he saw Judith and Michonne on the floor, playing with a single letter block.

Michonne's head turned at the sound of the door opening and Carl could see her physically relax when she saw him, "Oh thank God," She breathed, standing up with Judith in her arms, "I thought you guys were killed."

"Nearly," Carl laughed, hugging her, "We ran into a bit of trouble but someone helped." He smirked, holding his arms out for Judith.

Michonne handed the baby over with a puzzled look, "Who?" She asked just as Daryl made himself present. 

"Daryl," She breathed with a grin before going over to him and hugging him tight, "Oh my God."

Daryl smiled and hugged back, "Hey Mich'."

"How did-"

"Long story," Rick said, locking the front door, "But right now, we gotta draw the curtains back and dim the house. It's past dusk and we're all hungry."

Michonne nodded and noticed the full bags and grinned, "Got lucky?"

"Very," Carl said, pulling out the formula and bottle carefully with Judith still in his arms, "I'll go make her bottle. Then I can change her and feed her."

Rick kissed his head, "You gotta eat," He said.

Carl looked up at him and smiled, "I know. I will once Judy has a full stomach and a fresh diaper and clothes. I promise."

Apparently that was enough reassurance Rick needed before nodding and let Carl walk into the kitchen. He looked at Michonne and Daryl and saw them smirking at him, "What?"

"Did you finally pull your head outta your ass?" Michonne asked, crossing her arms.

Rick scoffed, "Don't know what you're talking about," But he really did. Just chose to avoid it from any embarrassment. 

Michonne cleared her throat with a pointed look, "I'm sorry, you what? You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Rick," Daryl laughed, "We're not judging, rules don't matter anymore and especially with what you two've gone through, I don't think any we're surprised. We all expected it. Hell, at some point, we all made a bet."

Rick chocked on air and coughed a few times, "I'm sorry, what?"

Michonne giggled, "Congrats Rick. I'm glad you're both happy," She said softly before walking over to a bag and sitting down, pulling everything out.

Daryl just smiled and helped her out, "What are we having?"

******

 Once everyone's had food and had fresh clothes on, the all made their beds and and got ready to go to sleep.

"I'll take the couch and Judith can sleep with Michonne," Daryl said, grabbed one of the many blankets.

"Are you sure? I can have the couch," Michonne said, rocking Judoth to sleep, though she was seconds away from doing so.

Daryl waved her off, "I've had worse. Really, I'm fine."

Michonne seemed reluctant but ended up dropping it before tucking Judith in and crawling in next to her, "Night guys."

Carl and Rick slid into theirs while Daryl got comfy on his couch. After everyone's said their good nights, it was deathly quiet. Daryl and Michonne fell asleep quickly but Rick and Carl were still up.

"Hey," Rick said softly, brushing his hair outta his face.

Carl smiled and leaned into the touch, "Hi."

"You sure you want this?" Rick asked softly, "You can back out anytime you want."

Carl turned his head and kissed his dad's wrist softly, "I want this. I've wanted this for so long."

Rick grinned and nodded, "Me too."

Carl smiled back and leaned in, kissing him softly before cuddling closer, "Night," He whispered, closing his eyes.

Rick wrapped his arms protectively around Carl and held on tight, "Night baby boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> And boom! I was gonna make the ending a lot fluffier and longer but my laptops about to die and of course, my charger broke again so I gotta make this quick. I'm sorry for all the mistakes and everything, I'll do better I promise! I hope you liked this Shotiles! I'm sorry it took longer than promised! If you want me to write you another, just tell me and I'll be more than happy to do so!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated but if it's a rude, or snarky ass comment than yours shall go down the drain with your manners.  
> As always, till next time guys!


End file.
